Historias envueltas en tu propio pelo
by Nadesiko-san
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, y su cabello. (Historias cortas y autoconclusivas. SasuSaku.)
1. Madurez

_**Historias envueltas en tu propio pelo**_

* * *

**I. Madurez**

Las puertas de _shōji_ del antiguo hogar de Sasuke están impregnadas de susurros y silencios. Allí nadie eleva la voz; y su madre, cuando los llama a cenar, lo hace sin quebrantar la quietud del escenario. Su padre reniega de los aparatos electrónicos, tal es así que el desuso acabó por arruinarlos. Si algún integrante de esa familia se encuentra ocioso, siempre hay un libro o un pergamino de sellos al que acudir.

Pero Naruto lo acusa de pedantería, y Sakura suspira delirios sobre _un "halo de misterio que lo envuelve"_. Ninguno de ellos sabe que en su niñez (su _buena_ niñez), el llamarse al silencio era un bien inmaterial muy valorado por su familia.

El silencio que llegó después, no fue más que obligado.

En ese hogar, cuando los espacios se llenaban de momentos compartidos entre un ama de casa, y un niño que apenas iniciaba la academia, el pasar de las horas le era interminable como tirar del hilo de una inmensa madeja de lana. Estar a solas con su madre era algo mundano y soporífero, si lo comparaba con el desafiante mundo de los adultos, o las secretas misiones en las que el prodigio de su hermano solía irse por días o semanas.

Cuando sus pensamientos deciden tomar la ruta equivocada, y sus ánimos vagan en ríos turbulentos, amenazando con caer y descender hasta el _súmmum_ de la desesperación, Sasuke se aferra a esos recuerdos.

Uno de ellos es el de su madre arreglándose el cabello. Mientras él hacia sus deberes en el corredor que daba al jardín, en algún día de sofocante calor, ella lo acompañaba metiendo los pies en una cubeta de agua fría. También se humedecía el cabello y preparaba, en un recipiente, un ungüento casero con un aroma demasiado dulce para su gusto: miel y yogurt.

Aburrido observaba todo el proceso: su madre separaba su melena negra en mechones medidos y exactos, e iba empapando cada uno de ellos en esa mezcla pegajosa, desenredando sus hilos con dedicación y paciencia. Como todo lo que hacía su madre.

–_O__kaasan_, eso una pérdida de tiempo.

Ella sonrió suavemente, y apenas corrió la cabeza para mirarlo.

–Ciertamente lo es, pero cuando era una _kunoichi_ a tiempo completo, no había ocasiones para hacer estas cosas –explicó, llevando todo su pelo en un rodete alto, y cubriéndose la cabeza con una toalla–. Debo recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no lo crees Sasuke?

Él se encogió de hombros, con la intención de volver su atención al libro de tareas. Pero al rato, no pudo evitar calmar la curiosidad de algo que hacia un tiempo andaba aleteando en su cabeza, desde que encontró una foto de su madre vestida con el uniforme de los _Jōnin._

–_O__kaasan_, ¿extrañas tu trabajo de ninja?

Un gesto contrariado cruzó su rostro por menos de un segundo, pero fácilmente logró reimplantar su inalterable sonrisa materna. Sasuke apenas lo notó.

–Me gusta estar aquí, ¿a ti no te gusta que yo esté aquí?

Él se rascó la cabeza, confundido. No se imaginaba a su madre en otro lugar que no fuera aquel.

–Claro. –respondió resueltamente, y volvió a centrarse en su tarea, mientras ella a la suya.

En esos años su vida era tan serena que no rumiaba demasiado sobre las personas que lo rodeaban, pero años después, solía preguntarse cuál habría sido su respuesta si ella hubiese hablado desde la sinceridad. ¿Cuánto había renunciado de sí misma por ellos, por su familia, por ser la esposa del líder del clan?

–_O__kaasan_ –la llamó, sin apartar la mirada de la hoja. Su padre nunca prodigaba frases amables a su madre, como hacían sus tíos entre sí, cuando iba a visitarlos. Pero él podía intentarlo– Tienes un cabello bonito, no necesitas de esas cosas.

Ella no era alguien de ademanes grandilocuentes o expresiones desenvueltas, por lo que la carcajada espontánea e inesperada que hizo su madre lo hizo sonrojar.

–Por eso mismo es que lo tengo bonito –respondió–. Para una mujer, el cabello es uno de sus valores más preciados.

…

* * *

…

Sasuke levantó del suelo un puñado de los mechones desperdigados en el suelo. Hilos rosas, suaves, y muy largos. Era irreal verlos separados de la cabellera de su compañera. Los empuñó, y esa comezón dolorosa que nacía en el sello maldito, se removió entre su hombro y el cuello.

–Sasuke_-kun_ –Él volteó hacia la voz–, ¿te sientes bien?

Sakura lo buscaba, con ojos preocupados, y vio como ella bajaba la mirada hasta el manojo de cabellos que él sostenía entre sus dedos. Aun cuando su compañera había dado una explicación muy satisfecha y decidida a Naruto, sobre el porqué de su nuevo peinado, una mueca de tristeza cruzó su boca y agitó sus ojos verdes. El Uchiha no pasó por alto aquello.

"_Para una mujer, el cabello es uno de sus valores más preciados"_, recordó. La voz de su madre regresó al presente con la misma frescura de antaño.

–Sakura –habló de pronto–. Crecerá nuevamente.

Ella se mostró confundida, pero luego sonrió.

–No, Sasuke_-kun,_ así está bien en realidad. Hay ciertas cosas que deben crecer, antes que mi cabello –Se palpó las puntas de su pelo, que ahora apenas llegaban a rozarle los hombros–. Crecerá, pero lo hará cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Él no dijo nada, aunque creía comprender lo que ella estaba queriendo decirle. Ese bosque, esos exámenes, los estaban arrojando en un tiempo record al mundo al cual deberían enfrentarse luego. Y debían estar preparados.

Desde atrás, les llegó la voz cansada de Naruto quien les vociferó:

–¡Hey, tengo hambre! ¡Muévanse!

Sasuke chistó meneando la cabeza con resignación, y Sakura bufó de rabia.

–¡Deja de chillar así idiota, que nos delatas! –gritó desde su hombro. Luego se volvió hacia él, sonriendo con brillantez– ¿Nos vamos?

Sasuke asintió, y dándole una última mirada al manojo de cabellos rosas, los dejó caer. Estos se mecieron en el aire, se mezclaron con la hierba y las flores, y durante años la tierra absorbería, agradecida, aquella ofrenda realizada.

…

* * *

…


	2. La Memoriosa

**Historias envueltas en tu propio pelo**

* * *

**II. La Memoriosa**

"_¿A qué velocidad se mueven las serpientes? ¿Cuántas gamas de colores pueden percibir? ¿Fue esta, entonces, capaz de distinguir mi desatinado color?"_

Sakura permaneció estática, atrapada entre las orondas raíces del gran árbol. Cuando buscó refugio allí, extenuada y sedienta, confió en que aquel debía ser el sitio perfecto para esconderse, reponer energías, y disminuir las pulsaciones de su acelerado corazón. Solo había bastado un segundo de reposo al cerrar los ojos, para que la naturaleza le recordara que ella no perdonaba a los distraídos y descuidados: con una curiosidad amenazante, ahora una víbora serpenteaba sobre la corteza del árbol, bailando una danza a centímetros de su pierna. Estaba marcando su territorio, y delimitando el de ella.

Tragó saliva duramente.

"_Bravo Sakura. Un examen en ese bosque endemoniado, y parece que aún no has aprendido ni la más mínima lección."_

No guardaba ninguna clase de fobia hacia ellas, solo rencor. Ellas siempre aparecían trayendo malos augurios; sus ojos bífidos y amarillentos, burlones, trazaban en su mente el rostro afilado de Orochimaru. Se burlaban de ella, y le recordaban el endeble esfuerzo que había hecho por ser una _kunoichi_ a la altura de ese tipo de vida. No podía abandonar la idea de que quizás, si ella hubiese sido más fuerte, podría haberlo retenido.

¿Qué estaría haciendo él? ¿Qué clase de caminos oscuros estaría recorriendo solitariamente? ¿Estaría vivo aún…?

"_Concentración, Sakura."_, se reprendió.

Analizó sus particulares colores, la forma de su cola, y su memoria reflotó sin esfuerzo una lección exacta y situacional que había aprendido en el tercer grado de la academia, una mañana de primavera.

La víbora pertenecía a la familia de las _Viperidae_, una especie venenosa que, con apenas un roce de su escamosa membrana, esparcía un veneno que quemaba la piel de dentro hacia fuera, en un proceso tan rápido como complejo, que ella podía describir mórbidamente, paso a paso. La idea de convertirse en un caso de manual de medicina, era poco menos que terrorífica.

Archivar en su memoria acontecimientos, textos, lecciones… Lo que otros consideraban una suerte de don, para Sakura era una carga pesada: a veces era mejor olvidar; moverse por instinto sería lo conveniente en esos momentos.

–Tienes un cerebro equiparable al tamaño de tu frente, tonta. –Cuando su autoestima se arrastraba por los pisos, Ino sabía convertir esos desaciertos en bromas irónicas. Pero Sakura podía agregar algo más, alimentada por sus complejos.

"_Sí._ _Y una frente tan vistosa como el color chicle de mi pelo."_

Y ahora, ni sus conocimientos, que le dictaban permanecer quieta o sufrir las consecuencias de provocar a una serpiente; ni su cabello rosa que la delataría en aquel espacio verde si se movía (como una bandera blanca blandiéndose en medio de la guerra); y muchos menos su gran frente que no era capaz de aguantar tanta indecisión, le estaban siendo de mucha ayuda.

Ser atacada por una víbora venenosa, o ser divisada por el enemigo a un radio de distancia si se movía. Perder la misión de todos modos. Continuar siendo la misma víctima de siempre.

–Con una mierda –masculló, apretando tanto los dientes que estos hicieron un chirrido. Giró hacia un costado con rapidez; la víbora se onduló en el aire y, con apenas un movimiento de su cola, rozó el muslo inferior de su pierna. La sensación en la piel fue la de una descarga eléctrica. Sus ojos verdes se alarmaron, pero no gritó.

Apuntalándose sobre el árbol, se examinó la pierna. Sakura rezó una seguidilla de palabrotas que harían horrorizar hasta a su _sensei_: sobre la piel afectada, un repugnante absceso de color morado empezaba a tomar forma; justo como el manual lo había descripto. No podía ser extraído solo con _chakra_, necesitaba preparar algún contraveneno antes de...

Por el rabillo del ojo, captó un ligero movimiento de las hojas. La habían localizado. Ignorando el dolor, puso sus energías en sus muslos y tendones, se impulsó hacia arriba en un rapto desesperado por hacer algo, y buscó aferrarse a la rama mas alta del árbol desde donde intentaría escapar.

Si no fuera porque un golpe a la mitad de su estómago la doblegó en dos, le quitó el aire, la hizo escupir un rastro de saliva sanguinolenta, sintiendo que sus energías se evaporaban en aquel golpe certero y exacto, ella habría cumplido con su cometido. Uno de los puntos vitales del cuerpo humano, donde, cuando golpeas con exactitud, es pelea ganada. O pelea perdida como era su caso.

Cayó como muñeca de trapo en un charco de barro que la lluvia matinal había formado. El olor a tierra impregnó sus fosas nasales.

–¡Sakura! –La atronadora voz de su _shishou_ encolerizada, era aún mucho peor que todo lo anterior– ¡Niña imprudente!

Echada, con los brazos hacia los costados, esperó la aparición de su maestra. El estómago le dolía, el veneno comenzaba a hacer mella en ella, y respiraba de a tramos por la boca, como una parturienta a punto de dar a luz.

Los ojos de Tsunade aparecieron acompañando su imponente cuerpo, y desde allí, la miraron con desaprobación.

–El tamaño de tu impulsividad es comparable al de tu inteligencia –habló, y Sakura parpadeó cuando su maestra le mostró el cuerpo flácido del reptil, atravesado por la rama que ella sostenía–. Aun no tienes la velocidad suficiente para escapar, ¿por qué te has expuesto innecesariamente?

Sakura se demoró en responder. Sabía la respuesta, pero odiaba el peso de lo que ella implicaba.

–Porque tenía miedo.

El silencio acaparó todo. Sakura gimió levemente, y se reincorporó.

"_Quema, Dios, como quema."_

–Tu pelo es fácilmente visible en la espesura. Ten en cuenta eso –La _Godaime_ echó una ojeada a la infección–. Levántate y ve a mi oficina. En los estantes de la izquierda, junto a los libros de microbiología. –indicó. Sakura asintió, y vio como su maestra se alejaba, dejándola sucia y adolorida.

El primer día de su entrenamiento había suspirado al escuchar esa frase, pensando que afortunadamente había concluido. Pero la realidad era otra: la _Godaime_ no era Iruka o Kakashi_-sensei_; no era Naruto, y muchos menos Sasuke.

Levantarse, caminar diez kilómetros a la oficina del _Hokage_, aguantar el dolor durante el trayecto, preparar el antídoto para la toxina. Auxiliarse ella sola.

Sola, por primera vez en su vida.

Las primeras veces había llorado, las segundas, había reprochado en silencio, luego, cuando había comprendido que implicaba todo aquello, simplemente había cerrado la boca. _"Ajo y agua"_, decía su padre. A joderse, y a aguantarse.

–¡Mañana a las cinco de la mañana en mi oficina! –La brava voz de su maestra resonó a lo lejos.

–¡S-sí! –respondió, con la determinación de un soldado. A esa hora del día, sabía que ella solo le serviría de despertador–. Tsunade-_shishou_…

Una hora para regresar al pueblo, dos horas para preparar el antídoto, otras tres para que hiciera efecto. Solo cuatro horas para dormir.

Sakura observó la serpiente muerta.

Y un año, cuarenta y ocho días (y algunas horas), desde que él se había ido.

"_Maldita manía de calcularlo todo."_

…

* * *

…

**Notas de la autora:**

Tengo una amiga modista que me dice que es más difícil arreglar un vestido que crear uno nuevo. Escribí este _one shot_ hace como dos años atrás, iba a servir de prólogo para un _Sakura Centric_ que no tuvo futuro (por lo menos, no en ese momento). Pero decidí que podía incluirlo fácilmente en esta serie.

Lo de fácil se quedó en la idea, porque no hay nada más feo que leer tus viejos escritos y evidenciar lo mala que eras. E intentar componerlo, ¡todavía peor!

Como siempre, gracias por leer.

¡Feliz y próspero año nuevo!

**Nadesiko-san**


End file.
